


rain on me

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, author is sleepy, jaehyun pov, poetic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: the rain falling reminds me of you, because it's falling hard, and I am too





	rain on me

the cold hills with thick fogs and cold. Sometimes rain drizzle down gently there, the cactus I planted gets wet.

we meet when it rains when all the shops are closed.  
but you're still there, walking while hugging your jacket tightly.

I tried to give you my umbrella, but you refused. until finally you give up and accept the umbrella.

the next day you came to return the umbrella. You smiled and thanked me. you returned the umbrella. Then smile warmly and then leave.

You returned my umbrella, but you stole my heart.

we continue to meet again and again and again.

you just chuckle, laugh at the fate that keeps bringing us together.

the rain fell gracefully, nothing fell as gracefully as the rain.

first I tried to rearrange my feelings, maybe you don't have the same feelings as me?

but every time I see you, I fall, fall, fall, fall again. slumped and don't want to get up again.

being in your warm arms makes me want to give up again and again and again.

I finally gave up, following the flow of water that pulled me. I don't know to where, but I know you will guide me.

funny, you confessed to me when it's raining too.

You're finally brave with your feelings and I'm very grateful about that.  
you were scared too, ‘how could a jaehyun like me? '

 

‘Silly 'I secretly said

I secretly blushed over the nights that I couldn't fall asleep. my head rotates one sentence continuously, 'does taeyong like me back?'

‘ridiculous, 'I secretly said

even though the first one to fell was me.

 

we walk slowly, doesn't want to rush this

Then we ran, flying high

how important is rain in our relationship?

even though we’re in our 20’s, we’re like stupid kids who just understand about love.

maybe we’re just stupid adults who are in love? maybe.

Far away from the road where we first met, a small house near the mountains.

in front of the fireplace, we sit together.

Our hands holding a glass of hot chocolate, our eyes following the water that slowly falls.

you like the thick fog that hides the lush pine trees.

I like the hills, sometimes it's a bit cold but I like it.

"Tell me why you like the hills," you said, sipping your hot chocolate.

"I can't explain," I answered honestly.

You just snorted and then pushed me while laughing.

I laughed and took your hand and held it tight.

the two ringed hands meet, they won't escape.

even though jaehyun likes the hill, taeyong likes the fog,

no one will be able to beat their love for rain.

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> this is also a translate from my other works
> 
> yeah
> 
> my twt : @kopifiresheep


End file.
